1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card assembly that selectively ejects the SIM card out of the SIM card seat assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A SIM card is an essential part of virtually all modern cell phones. The SIM card is mounted in a SIM card seat in the cell phone so the SIM card is able to function.
With reference to FIG. 5, the SIM card seat comprises a base (30) and terminals (34). The base (30) is mounted in the casing of the cell phone, and has a top surface (not numbered), holes (33), a right edge (not numbered), a left edge (not numbered), a curved edge (31) and a lip (32). The holes (33) are formed through the base (30). The curved edge (31) is formed in the right edge of the base (30). The lip (32) is formed on the left edge of the base (30) and extends up from the top surface of the base (30).
The terminals (34) are mounted inside the holes (33) in the base (30), and each terminal (34) has a curved surface (not numbered) mounted in the holes (33) in the base (30) and protrude from the top surface of the base (30).
When a SIM card is mounted inside the casing of the cell phone, chips on the SIM card abut the curved surface of the terminals (34) so the SIM card can function. However, the terminals (34) only can provide a little of the resilient force so the curved surface is closely touched the chips on the terminals (34). When the SIM card is removed from or placed into the conventional SIM card seat, the curved surface scratches the chips on the SIM card.
The scratches on the chips on the SIM card make the chips susceptible to oxidation, and the SIM card cannot work anymore.
Furthermore, the SIM card seat in the cell phone casing is very narrow, and pulling the SIM card out of the SIM card seat is very difficult. Furthermore, the conventional SIM card seat does not provide any force to assist in removal of the SIM card.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a SIM card seat to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.